What a child can do
by tap-Violeta
Summary: AU (kind of). Before going to sleep, a mother tells her twins their favorite story of a Queen and how her life changed when she met a girl. HookedQueen.


**I had this written for quite some time and finally decided to post it. I really hope you like it!**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! Tell us the story again!" said the beautiful seven year old girl, Jay.

"Yes, Mommy, please!" cheered her twin brother, Kale, as their mother tucked them.

"Again?" the woman said in a playful tone "But I've told you that story nine times already!"

"Then let's make it ten!" Jay said with a big grin. The woman chuckled.

"Why do you like the story so much?"

"Because it has pirates!" Kale said jumping off of the bed and taking a wooden sword from the toys basket "And fights and pirates fighting…"

"And mermaids and magic!" Jay said joining her brother and fighting with the swords

"Oh, and the true love's kiss!" she then added "Because love it's the most powerful magic of all!"

"Really? The most powerful of all?" the woman asked curiously

"Yes!" said Kale "It overcomes everything!"

"Can you tell us the story now Mommy, please?" said the little girl

"Fine…"

The twins cheered and continued fighting with their wooden swords "But only if you two get into bed"

The twins put the swords back in the basket and rushed to their bed.

"Alright, let's begin…" said the woman. She sat at the foot of the bed "Once upon a time…"

* * *

In a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful young woman. She was really kind and had the purest of hearts. She loved riding horses, so much that their parents –her father, more specifically- hired a stable boy to teach her how to do it better. As the years passed, the woman and the stable boy fell in love.

One day, she saved a girl's life from her runaway horse. The girl, named Snow White, said she'd never ride a horse again, but the young woman told her it was a silly solution. She told her that she needed to get on her horse again as soon as possible so she would not fear it. But what she didn't know was that the girl was the King's daughter. He was grateful for the young woman's action that he wanted to reward her, and since he'd been looking for a new wife, he proposed to her. She wanted to decline because she was in love the stable boy, but before she could say anything, her mother accepted. She couldn't do anything to stop it because she was afraid of her mother finding out about the stable boy. She knew she would never allow her to be with him because of his low status. She said they should climb up in the social scale instead of climb it down. Plus, her mother had magic, and if she ever found out about her relationship with him, she didn't want to think of what she'll do.

Some days before the wedding, the King's daughter saw them together, but promised not to tell anyone about it because she understood he made the young woman happy.

They planned to run away the day before the wedding, but-

* * *

"I don't like this part!" Kale pouted "Can you skip to when the fearsome pirate appears?"

"No! I like it. Except when her mother finds out, but I still like it!" Jay protested. They kept arguing until their mother stopped them

"Enough!" the twins fell silent "Can I continue with the story?" they nodded "Thank you…"

* * *

They planned to run away the day before the wedding, but when they were about to leave, her mother appeared. The young woman was afraid at first, but when her mother said she was going to bless them and wanted to give the stable boy some advice, she thought she might have changed her opinion about status. But that thought disappeared when she saw her mother ripping out her stable boy's heart.

He fell on his knees in pain. The young woman ran to him and held him in her arms. She tried to make her mother to return his heart, but instead she crushed it until it turned into dust. Desperate, the young woman tried to bring him back with true love's kiss, but it didn't work, he was gone.

The next day, a few moments before she had to marry the King, his daughter told her that it was _her_ who had told her mother about the stable boy because she didn't want her to lose her mother as she did.

The young woman felt betrayed. She had trusted one secret. One little secret to the girl, and she couldn't keep it. Her whole world broke down because of her. Because of her, she had to marry a man twice her age that she didn't love. Because of her, her true love was dead. Because of her, she wouldn't have her happy ending.

She wanted revenge from that girl.

The young woman, now Queen, tried everything in her power to ruin the girl's life. She tricked a gene into killing the King, she sent a huntsman to kill her, who didn't do it so she took his heart, making him her slave, killed every person who helped her and learnt dark magic from the most powerful man in the land, Rumpelstiltskin, also known as the Dark One, to gain more power.

With every trick, every murder, her once pure heart grew darker, and darker, until any sight of goodness disappeared.

When she found out Snow White found her true love, prince 'Charming', she decided to use him against her because, as her mother used to say, love was _weakness_. She captured the prince and met the young woman in the stables she used to go to see her stable boy.

The Queen told the young woman the stable boy's real fate. She gave her an apple, a _poisoned_ apple that would make her sleep for ever. The young woman asked what would happen if she refused to eat it. The Queen said that if she didn't do it, her prince Charming would pay the consequences. She smiled evilly at the young woman's scared face and she told her that she'll do it if _nothing_ happened to him. The Queen gave her word and the young woman ate the fruit. Within seconds, the woman fell on the floor, asleep. The Queen left her there, happy that she finally made it after all those years.

* * *

The day she found out that the so called prince Charming woke Snow White with the true love's kiss, she decided to go riding in the woods to clear her thoughts.

It's been a long time since the Queen rode a horse, even though she loved it; she just couldn't because it remind her of _him_.

She put on her favorite riding clothes and told her guards to take the day off, for she didn't required their services. Even with their helmets on, she could tell they were stunned. She understood though, she hadn't given them a day off in a long time.

The Queen went to the stables and prepared her best steed, Rosinante. She's had that horse since she was little, and it was her favorite. He was loyal to her, probably more loyal than all of her guards together, and she cared very much for him.

Once in the woods she just made the horse walk. She looked at her surroundings. Everything was quiet, peaceful. There were no birds singing, no little animals around, just her and her beloved horse, but there was something missing. She wasn't feeling anything. She wanted to feel the wind blowing her hair, riding so fast that seemed like flying, she wanted… to feel _free_.

But there were many trees there. Of course, she was in the woods, but the trees were very close to one other and the horse could barely pass through them.

Suddenly, she felt a soft breeze coming from the west. She turned the horse and walked to find from where that breeze came. She saw a bunch of bushes swaying so she thought it might come from behind them. The Queen jumped out of her horse and moved them away. She smiled. Behind the bushes, there was a large green field, with no trees or tall plants.

She then saw something moving, far away from her. She squinted her eyes to have a better look and gasped. It was a horse. But not just any horse, it was a hazel horse. Then, she heard a scream and when she turned her head, she saw someone running behind the horse.

The Queen jumped on her horse and started to gallop after the hazel one. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she _had _to help the person who lost it.

She went as fast as she could and finally made it beside the horse. She noticed it already had rains and the saddle on, so she jumped from Rosinante, who stopped right after she jumped, to the hazel horse. She pulled the rains and the horse stopped running. She caressed the side of its neck to calm it down and then jumped off the horse and stepped in front of it to see it better.

She's never seen a hazel horse before, at least not _that _close. When she looked at its eyes, she froze. They were blue, the same blue as…

"_Daniel!_" yelled a voice. When the Queen turned, she saw a girl, probably about 16 years old, running towards her and the horse. She had black hair and was wearing a simple brown riding coat, light brow pants and black boots. She took the horse's head in her hands and caressed it "Don't _ever_ do that again, you understand?"

The Queen blinked amused when the horse _actually_ nodded. The girl turned to her and the Queen looked into her eyes. They were deep blue with a hint of green.

"Thank you very much for stopping Daniel" she said trying to catch her breath "I don't know what I'd do without him…"

"It was nothing, dear" she answered softly and stared at her. She'd never seen this girl. Maybe she was from another realm or something "I've never seen you before… Are you from here, dear?"

"No, I'm not from this realm" she said as they got onto their horses "I came looking for my Dad. He's a sailor. He said he'll stop a week or so in the White kingdom" the girl said "I think it's also known as the Evil Queen's kingdom…"

_The_ _Evil_ _Queen_. That's how they called her now. A few years ago, she was just 'The Queen'. Now, Snow White added 'Evil' to her title… Everybody now called her that. They were so afraid of her that they couldn't talk. But again, this girl wasn't from this realm, and she was talking to her, so she probably didn't know who she was.

"What did you hear about this 'Evil Queen'?" the Queen asked. Wanting to know what things the people said about her.

"Her name is Regina. People say she's evil and a very powerful sorceress, and she's so beautiful that could take your breath away with just one look. Although I don't think that's true…"

"You don't think she's beautiful?" she asked trying to sound indifferent. But how could she do that? That girl was talking about her!

"No! I'm _sure_ she is very beautiful, but she's not evil. I think she has goodness in her, but forgot how to show it"

Regina stared at her, amused. This girl was probably the only person that believed she wasn't evil. But she was sure that when she knew what she did, she'll say she is so, she took a deep breath and asked her

"Why do you think that? Haven't you heard of the things she's done?" she said looking away

"Yes, I have. But she doesn't seem evil to me…" the girl said

"Why not? Do you know her?"

"Yes"

"Really? When did you meet her?" Regina said looking back at the girl

"She just saved my horse a few moments ago" she turned to her "Am I right, Your Majesty?"

Regina stared at her wide eyed. All this time she had known who she was?! How was that she didn't run away or tried to avoid speaking to her?

"How did you-?"

"I was leaving a small village whan I saw a woman there asking for Snow White. When I came back, all the villagers were dead. Then I realized that woman was the Queen everyone talked about... You" the girl said calmly. Regina's jaw dropped.

"Why are you still here? I mean, here, talking to me" the girl shrugged

"I don't see what's wrong with that. I enjoy talking to people I've never met before. Besides, I don't have anyone else to talk to since my Dad is out, sailing"

"And the rest of your family? You don't have brothers or sister?"

"No. I'm an only child"

Regina didn't want to what had gotten into her mind, but she had to.

"And where's your mother?"

"I haven't met her yet"

_Yet_? Regina felt sad for her, maybe her father didn't tell her she was dead and she thought someday she'll see her... She shook that thoughts away and focused on the girl.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No"

"Would you like to come with me and stay in my castle?"

"Oh, no, you've already done much for me by stopping my horse. I don't want to cause you more trouble or-" Regina chuckled

"Trouble? Nonsense, dear, you won't be any trouble at all" she said smiling. Then she added "Besides, I don't have anyone to talk to either"

The girl seemed to considerate it for a moment. She closed her eyes and caressed her horse. Then she smiled and looked up at the Queen.

"I'll be honored to be a guest in your castle, your Majesty. Thank you"

Regina's chest filled with warm by the sweet and polite way the girl accepted her invitation. She knew it would be great to finally have someone that she could talk to and that person would listen and reply by –in this case- _her_ own will.

"Oh, by the way," the girl said "I'm Sophia"

"It's really nice to meet you, Sophia" Regina smiled

"Race you to that hill over there?" she said pointing at a hill far away from them. Regina smiled widely

"You're on" she said and they both galloped as fast as they could to get to the hill first.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Regina met Sophia in the meadow and the girl had managed to have a place in the Queen's broken and so long closed heart. They spent their time riding or talking and sometimes Regina would show her some spells.

She was so content with the girl that she'd stopped hunting Snow White and, apart from her obligations as Queen, tried to spend all her time with Sophia. They were really close. Regina knew she could trust her anything and she would not say a word to anyone. This girl was for sure the best thing that could have ever happened to her, that's what Regina always thought, and she wouldn't let anyone or anything to take her away from her. Well, until that day…

Regina and Sophia had finished their riding lesson. Sophia was an excellent rider, but still she asked Regina to teach her for she wanted to learn from a professional. Both women knew it was just an excuse to spend more time together, and they loved it.

"Oh! I forgot something in the stables" Sophia said and headed to the door "I'll be right back"

Regina nodded and smiled. She went to her bedchamber and sat at her bureau. She was brushing her hair quietly when a guard burst into the room. When Regina turned to start yelling at him for entering unannounced, her eyes widened to see him breathing heavily and with his armor all broken.

"What happened?" she demanded

"Your Majesty… there's an intruder in… the north tower" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Have you sent back up?"

"Yes, I've sent 20 men. He killed them all!"

"It's only a _he_?" the guard nodded "Is he a sorcerer or something?"

"No, he's just a pirate"

"A _pirate_ you say?" The Queen started to get angry "How is it possible for a _pirate_ to defeat _20_ _men_ by his own?!"

"He's a great fighter, your Majesty. And I think he's also good motivated"

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps yelling 'Where is she? Where does she have her?' We don't know what that means, but we think he might want someone you've locked up"

"Go tell the men to withdraw" the guar bowed and left the room.

The Queen took a mirror and a man's face appeared

"Show me the pirate" she commanded

"Of course, your Majesty" the man said and disappeared from the mirror, showing a tall man dressed in black walking down a corridor. He had black hair and deep blue angry eyes. When she looked at his eyes, she felt hypnotized. They were beautiful

She shook her head and kept looking for a hint of who this pirate was. She knew the moment she saw that he had a silver hook instead of a left hand. It was the infamous Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger. She's heard he was searching for revenge against the Dark One.

With a flick of her wrist, purple smoke appeared around the pirate and he disappeared from the mirror. When she looked up, there he was, standing before her and tied with invisible bonds. She left the mirror back on the bureau.

"My, my" she said approaching him "But if it's none other than the fearsome Captain Hook" She circled him while looking him up and down "Congratulations. You, my dear, are the first one to pass my defenses. And, in fact, will be killed by that…"

"Where is she?!" he yelled with all the strength he had

"Is that any way to address a Queen?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" he said ironically "Could you please tell me, your Majesty… where do you have her?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about… You knew she had to meet me a week ago and you took her, you witch!"

With another flick of her wrist, Regina tightened the bonds that held the pirate. He gasped and tried to struggle.

"It's useless, my dear. The more you try, the more the grip tightens…"

"Give her back, you wicked witch!"

"I think you're mistaken, dear. The 'Wicked Witch' lives in Oz. Let's end the suffering, shall we?" she said and tightened the bonds even more

"_No!_"

Regina looked behind the pirate and saw Sophia running to him and trying to free him.

"Let him go!" she said. Fear growing on her face. Regina didn't understand, why would she want to help this man? The pirate started to cough "He's choking! Please, let him go!"

The Queen shook her head and let go of the pirate, who fall on the floor grabbing his chest, breathing heavily. The girl kneeled next to him and he hugged her, and she quickly hugged him back. Regina watched the scene amused. Did they know each other? Sophia helped him stand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" she asked quietly pulling away.

_Dad_?! That filthy pirate is the girl's dad?! Regina thought.

"I'm fine, love" he said and hugged her again "Let's get outta here"

"No!" both women said. Hook looked between them, confused

"Dad, I don't want to leave!" Sophia said pulling away. She walked to Regina and wrapped her arms around her "I want to stay here with Gina"

"You want to stay with G-? She probably put a spell on you. Come on, let's get out!" he said extending his hand. Regina stepped in front of him but still in the girl's embrace

"Look _pirate_, first, I would never put a spell on Sophia. Second, you can't come out of no-where and try to take her away!"

"Actually, love, I think I can. I'm her father, you know?"

"Yes, she already said so. And she also said she doesn't want to leave"

"Well, I won't let her stay here with a wicked Queen who thinks she can do whatever she pleases" he hissed.

"Watch your mouth, Dad! She's not wicked and I've been staying here with her because I _wanted_ to!" Sophia said angrily and looked at Regina. Hook looked as the Queen smile by his daughter's words and saw a twinkle in her eye. _She really does appreciate her_; he thought and turned to his daughter, who had the same expression. He looked at the Queen again, who was now looking at him, and sighed

"Alright… You can stay if you want" both women smiled widely.

"Thank you, thank you, Dad, a million times, thank you!" the girl ran to his dad and hugged him tightly. He coughed and looked up at the Queen

"I think I prefer the invisible bonds…" he said and she laughed. He stared at her amused. Her laugh was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful, he thought now that he could see her better. She had long, dark brown hair, enchanting brown eyes, full red lips and a smile that lit up her beautiful face.

When Sophia pulled away she noticed her father was still holding his breath and she knew very well why. She turned around to hug Regina again.

"You can stay as well, if you want" the Queen said to the pirate.

"Oh, no, I couldn't-"

"Stay, Dad! Please…" she said putting puppy eyes.

"Oh, not the puppy eyes!" he said and tried to look away, but failed. He hated it when she used her eyes, but they were so big and full of hope that he just couldn't resist. He sighed "Alright… I'll stay"

Sophia's face lit up and hugged the woman tighter for the excitement.

"Would you prefer your own room or share one with Sophia?" Regina asked

"But I'm already sharing a room with you, Gina" the girl said looking up at her.

"I know, but maybe your father wants to be near you…"

"No, it's fine. I'd like to have a room of my own" he said. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Well then, Captain, I hope your stay will be pleasant"

**TBC**


End file.
